


Lord Samhain's Locket

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bottom Tom, Do not repost without my express permission, Immortal Harry, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Moodboard added, Samhain, Top Harry, Traditions, all hallow's eve, do not copy to another site, horcrux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: Harry expects this trip to Hogsmeade to be just like any other year until he spots something he decides he has to have.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black/Hedwig (not bestiality)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 472
Collections: Talullah’s favorite HP fanfics





	1. Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

> Going through my Docs the other day I realized I have like 10 fics ready to post so I figured I should do something about that. This one was among them and since it's Samhain themed I figured now was a good time to post it. Also, if you follow me and notice "updates" on some of my older fics it's only because I realized that only the people that follow me on FB get to see my moodboards so I am adding them to my previous fics I have done them for. Sorry, but there's actually no new updates. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. No beta on this one as my regular beta doesn't do this ship so I hope it's not too bad.


	2. Lord Samhain's Locket

Tom “Marvolo” Riddle, recently titled ‘Lord Slytherin’ pushed his way through the gathering crowd, his dark-haired estate manager and blond companion close on his heels. Neither man said anything to the young lord, having learned of the young wizard’s short temper early in his life. The crimson-eyed man was on a mission, and nothing would stop him this year. Not his recently deceased grandfather, his half-squib mother, or that foolish Lord Dumbledore. No. This was Marvolo’s year to finally catch the eye of the beautiful Dark Lord.

He could still remember the first time he had caught sight of the eternal beauty that graced Hogwarts castle only once a year. He’d been eleven and had officially been moved from Hogsmeade Primary to Hogwarts Educational Institute for Young Lords and Ladies. The school was held in a single tower of the imposing castle since the only witches and wizards invited to attend were children of the sacred twenty-eight. Dorms were in the upper levels while classes were held in the lower portion. The children rarely left the east side of the castle as just at the base of the tower was a door that led to a year-round springtime garden complete with room to practice their broom skills, a greenhouse, and a maze.

But on special occasions the children were expected to attend the dinners and balls held in the castle. Including All Hallow’s Eve when the Dark Lord would walk the streets of Hogsmeade up to the castle and take his place at the High Chair overlooking the Great Hall. It was said his appearance on the mortal plane was what caused the veil between the living and the dead to thin, allowing rituals for those brave enough to cast them to speak to their dead. Young Tom had listened to all the tales going around the tower as the students dressed in their best robes to attend the Lord Samhain’s arrival.

That evening, as young Tom stood with the others in all his finery, he watched the procession of villagers following the lone figure wrapped in a shimmering silver cloak that covered him from head to toe. The young Tom had watched as the mysterious figure strode elegantly up the castle steps and into the castle. The villagers stopped at the bottom step though the students and waiting nobility turned to follow the stranger inside. From the sidelines, Tom once again watched the man move up to the dais and pause just as he reached the chair waiting for him. He reached up with elegant fingers and unlatched the cloak; pushing the hood back to reveal midnight black hair adorned by a thin silver circlet. Tom watched, intrigued, as the cloak was swirled around the man’s shoulders as he removed it. Tom bit back a gasp as he noticed the cloak seem to disappear for a mere split second before being draped over the High Chair. Then the man turned and Tom’s mind turned to mush.

There was so much that would take years for Tom to notice. Small things about the man that the young wizard was too enraptured by Avada-colored eyes to notice. Dark green robes that hugged a fit body perfectly, their silver accents catching the candlelight like stars in the night sky. The white wand tucked nonchalantly in the thin, black fabric that acted as a belt. The gold ring that adorned an elegant finger, the black stone absorbing the light around it as if sucking the life from the very air that dared touched its master. Or perhaps attempting to open a void for some dark creature to sneak into the mortal plane. Smooth, pale skin, red lips, button nose, long black eyelashes, high cheekbones with a dusting of pink; all seemed to act as embellishment to the deep green eyes and drawing one’s attention to the decoration on the circlet that rested against the ageless skin of the man’s forehead. A simple symbol that Tom would later come to know as the Deathly Hallows.

It was the eyes and the cloak that drew Tom’s attention. What made him research the Lord Samhain over the next year and eagerly await his return on All Hallow’s Eve. Then year after year as Tom grew up, aged and matured, his interest in the timeless man changed, evolved. Though he never let on. Bellatrix, a daughter of the House Black was teased for her infatuation over the Dark Lord and informed that the man never took a lover. This did not deter Tom in his quest to learn all there was to know about the eternal man, nor did it stop him from attending the All Hallow’s celebration each year in hopes of spotting the dark visitor.

He had only missed twice. Once due to the… untimely death of his grandfather and the other because his frail mother had been sent to St. Mungo’s after a magical fight with a neighbor. But Tom, now officially going by the name Marvolo, did not intend to miss another one. He had taken extra care in his dress robes, ordering a shimmering black robe edged in emerald green from his taylor in Paris almost a month ago. The Slytherin locket hung heavy around his neck, its secret tucked safely inside as the ornate gold bounced against his chest. He blocked out the hawkers selling talismans and the laughing group of children using their pen knives to carve into turnips and gourds. An old, hunched hag was busy making her way down the street, making sure to sweep her broom in the appropriate direction lest she invite evil into the small village.

Tom ignored them all, striding purposefully towards the castle gates and finally reaching the castle steps. A witch with springy black hair stood near the top step, her blood red robes catching in the slight breeze and twisting around her body. She turned and sneered at the approaching trio as they moved up the steps. Tom sneered back.

“Move, Lady Lestrange,” he ordered. She merely snarled at him.

“Little Tommy Riddle, come to play lord with his lapdogs.” The dark grey eyes flashed to the men behind Marvolo. “Lucius. You degrade yourself with this halfblood.”

“I am Lord Slytherin,” Marvolo said sternly. “Recognized as such by the Great Castle herself, and I will claim rights to First Attendant.”

Bellatrix’s nostrils flared and her lips thinned in anger. “And claim a seat on the dais beside the Dark Lord Samhain? He will never look twice at you, Riddle. Your blood runs thin, and he is the Lord of Death. The same death you fear.”

“And you are a married woman, Bella,” Lucius hissed from behind Marvolo. “Control your lust, and save it for your husband.”

“Now move,” Severus snarled as he moved to stand beside Marvolo, his dark wand already aimed at the half-mad witch. She glared at the brunette but grabbed the fabric of her robe and moved to the other side of the steps. Tom and the other men moved to stand beside the castle doors to await the procession led by the Dark Lord and start the All Hallow’s Eve festival. His fingers itched to press against the precious locket worn proudly against his chest; instead, he stood stoically and waited for his future to arrive.

Harry stood in front of the dresser, staring at his reflection and tapping the silver circlet against the wooden top. His eyes darted to the odd-faced clock, the ominous hand moving ever closer to the point that would mark All Hallow’s Eve. His white elder wand tapped against his leg in an odd tattoo counter to the tap of silver against wood. His ears perked up as the last droning words reached his ears and he snapped his head around.

“What?” Gold-brown eyes narrowed and a scarred face frowned at him.

“No,” the gruff voice commanded. “You will not use this as an excuse to skip the procession this evening,” Lupin snarled at him causing Harry to frown. Harry tossed the circlet atop the dresser and stepped towards the matching wardrobe.

“I thought you  _ creatures of the night _ were supposed to answer to me, not order me about.” Harry yanked the door open and grabbed the robe that floated out to him.

“First of all,” Lupin growled, “do not confuse me with those foul blood suckers. Secondly, werewolves worship the moon not death, and I’m only your advisor because you were still a lonely brat when your minion came to collect my soul. And I still held some affection for the child of my dearest friend.”

Harry turned a pouting frown on the man and fluttered his long lashes. “But, Remy-“

Lupin flicked his hand and a rush of wind blasted across Harry’s face. “Do not try those tactics with me, brat. They have not worked in a millennium. Now, get dressed.”

Harry stepped over to the large four poster bed and tossed the green fabric on top of the deep blue covers. “You mentioned the plague in Vienna-“

“Venice,” Lupin continued. Harry nodded as he stripped off the black robe draped over his thin body. “It is due to reach Italy next week and should be at its peak mid-January.”

Harry poked at his protruding ribs and watched in the full length mirror as his emaciated frame filled out to its normal muscled form. He’d been wearing the Death Robes too long again. “The Goblins of Romania have reached a truce have they not?” Harry asked as the window swung open and a black owl swept in to land on her perch near Harry’s fireplace.

“They have,” Lupin confirmed.

Harry stripped off his pants, heedless of the others in the room. The owl gave a small hoot but Lupin ignored Harry’s immodesty; after all, they’d been companions since Harry had been an infant, long before he ever became the Master of Death. “Pull the extra reapers from Romania and send them to Vienna-“

“Venice,” Lupin corrected. Harry waved his hand and pulled on a pair of black hose, the smooth silk clinging to his muscled thighs.

“Wherever,” Harry said, tucking himself into the tight fabric.

“The Irish rebellion is at a standstill,” Lupin spoke over the nearing sound of barking and howling. Hedwig squawked and ruffled her feathers. “But Sybil says it won’t last through Yule.”

Lupin stepped aside as the door flew open and a large, shaggy dog came barreling into the room and straight towards Hedwig’s perch. The owl flew up and seemed to give a twirl before a beautiful woman in a black, flowing dress appeared in front of the dog. Her yellow eyes glared down at the panting mutt, a regal hand held palm out.

“Stop, mutt.” The dog gave a small whimper before lowering to his belly.

Harry laughed as he picked his robe up. “Oh, really, Hedwig. The poor thing just wants some affection.”

The woman crossed over to Harry and took the robe from his hand. “Then he may seek attention from the other hounds.” She shook the fabric out and held it open. “I may have once been a mere animal, but I will not wake up with fleas in my bed.”

Harry laughed as he slipped his arms in the warm fabric and a gruff, offended “Oi” came from beside the fireplace. Harry turned, straightening the robe, to see a dark haired man standing where the dog had stood.

“She truly has learned how to keep you in your place, Siri,” Harry told the man that had been his godfather in another life. “What did you do now? Wake up in dog form again?”

Hedwig gave a small tsk and pulled at Harry’s collar. “I am used to that. No. Your precious Omen of Death brought a  _ bone _ to bed last night.”

“I told you I must have done it after I changed,” Sirius said, moving forward. “I don’t remember getting up to get it.” Sirius reached out to place a hand on Hedwig’s arm but the woman avoided the touch by moving forward to help Harry button his robe. Harry smiled at the duo, their love for each other obvious if one knew them. He bit back a sigh. He wished he could find someone like that.

As if reading his thoughts, Hedwig reached up to brush a strand of wild hair back and kissed his forehead. “Do not lose hope, beloved one.”

Harry sighed and turned from her. He stepped back over to the dresser and picked up the circlet. He rubbed his thumb over the familiar Hallows insignia before tossing the jewelry back down. “For hundreds of years I have been cursed to visit that be-damned castle on the whim of a prophet,” Harry said bitterly. “I have lost hope of finding my  _ lost soul _ decades ago, Hedwig. I go now for tradition and because it pleases me to see the villagers celebrate me and the nobility makes fools of themselves for me. They have no idea who they worship, yet each year they bow to me and offer me the highest seat in my own castle. It is boring and tedious, and I grow tired of it.”

“You could always dance,” Lupin suggested. “Join in the festivities.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at the werewolf in the mirror. An idea began to form in Harry’s mind and his lips curled up in a mischievous smile.

“Uh oh,” Sirius said softly. Harry ignored him and twirled to face Lupin.

“No. No, I won’t dance.” Harry’s wand was in his hand, having picked it up at some point, and he pointed it at Lupin. “But you will.” Lupin’s eyes went wide as Harry’s smile broadened. “Get dressed, Remy. You’re going to the mortal plane.”

Lupin’s eyes went wide. “I haven’t been to the mortal plane in centuries, Harry. I-“

“All the more reason to go,” Harry said enthusiastically. “Surely even a wolf tires of the smell of dead flesh. Join the living with me for one night, Remy. Choose a lover and ensnare him on the dance floor.”

Lupin’s mouth gaped open. “You wish for me to seduce someone for your pleasure?”

Harry chuckled. “No. For  _ your _ pleasure. But I will enjoy watching you lure a man into your bed.” Harry turned back to snatch up the circlet with a shrug. “Or a woman, if you’ve wish to try that again.” Harry plopped the circlet onto his head and watched his normally messy hair fall flat in obedience. The symbol glowed a soft yellow as it touched his skin and his green eyes lit up in answer as power coursed through him. Harry had been a powerful wizard when he’d been mortal, but after coming into the Hallows his power had increased ten-fold; it was the reason he rarely held all three objects at the same time. The first time he had held all three the odd circlet had appeared on his head, giving him the knowledge of his newfound position and powers. The circlet was itself the power over death, the hallows merely the means to control it.

Harry looked up, glad to see Sirius had dragged his old friend off. He took the ring nestled in Hedwig’s hand and slipped it on. He’d had the black stone embedded in a ring years ago to keep from losing it, and now he liked the look of it on his finger. Hedwig handed him his cloak, and Harry draped it over his arm before heading out of his room. Hedwig transformed and flew off down the castle corridors, mostly likely to make sure Sirius was behaving.

Harry made his way down the richly decorated hallways until he came to the small dining room they used more often than the formal one. The table was already laid with several dishes, and Harry wasn’t surprised to see the only occupant with a scroll floating in front of her. She ignored the two small black cats winding around her chair and legs as she bit into a dinner roll and watched the floating quill make a notation on the parchment.

“You know,” Harry said, moving forward to grab a dinner roll from the basket on the table, “you have a perfectly acceptable office.” Harry tore the roll in half and stuffed it with several slices of roast. The woman waved her hand.

“I am nearly done recreating the Atlantean alphabet. I couldn’t just stop in the middle for a measly meal.”

Harry snorted. “Of course not,” he mumbled. The woman cast him a glare before turning her attention back to the scroll. Harry had no idea how long the woman had been the archivist for Death as she had been here before him, but she was pleasant enough to get along with as long as you didn’t interrupt her work. The first time Harry had met her she’d had ink stains on her grey robes and cheek and her wild hair had come loose from its bun making her look like she’d been struck by lightning. It had been several years before he’d learned her actual name was Hermione rather than ‘The Archivist’. Harry munched on his sandwich occasionally tossing a piece of the roast to the two kittens.

He looked up at the sound of movement and smiled when he saw Lupin enter wearing dark tanned robes and a red cloak. Harry knew the symbol for the Hallows was etched on the back in gold so there would be no denying the man was with him. Harry let his eyes rake over Lupin, taking in the man’s handsome form. There was once, a few centuries ago, when he had taken the man as a lover, but it hadn’t lasted long because their feelings for each other were too familial. But Harry still appreciated the man’s looks on occasion. The robe showed the man’s muscles to advantage and his sandy brown hair hung rakishly above one eye. Yes. The man would definitely have his pick of the ladies and gentlemen tonight. Harry smiled broadly at the man and stood from the chair he had dropped down into.

“All ready?” he asked, shaking his robes out. Not that they needed it, even if he had sat for hours they would still fall perfectly.

“Do they not serve food there?” Lupin asked in reply.

Harry gave a small shrug. “Hors d’oeuvres. Nothing very satisfying.”

Lupin ran his eyes over the table. “I’ll take my chances.”

Harry’s chuckle was interrupted by the sound of a gong ringing through the castle. “Time to go.”

Harry grabbed up the cloak off the back of the chair and swirled it around his body, clasping the small triangle at the neck and held out his hand. Lupin placed a be-ringed hand in the offered palm and Harry extracted his wand, tapping the ring once on the Hallows symbol etched in the gold crest ring. It emitted a black glow for a second indicating Lupin would be able to safely walk the mortal plane and return to the castle without Harry by his side. The two men withdrew their hands, and Harry carefully pulled the hood over his head to hide his features.

“Meet me at the castle steps,” Harry ordered before disappearing without a sound. There was no need to reply, Lupin knew. The Master of Death had commanded and Lupin would comply.

Harry smiled in the shadows of his robe. As usual, the villagers had prepared thoroughly for his visit. He could feel the welcoming magic in the air as he landed at the far end of the small town. Gourds and pumpkins glinted in the evening light and talismans decorated robes. Small children waved to him and older folks smiled indulgently at them. Harry watched one of his souls step through the doorway of a house that shone with ritualistic magic, and he sent a silent blessing the widow’s way. A teary-eyed young witch watched from the shadows of the apothecary, and Harry felt her sorrow at the recent loss of her unborn child. Harry sent waves of comfort to the young woman, and her head shot up to meet his darkened gaze. She pressed a linen to her eye and gave a small smile of thanks. This was the reason he continued these ridiculous treks each year. It was hard to believe Death could offer comfort, but he knew it was possible after all these years.

Harry continued on through the town. Taking his time, in no hurry to reach the waiting idlers up at the castle. He had little use for the nobility that thought themselves above these villagers. Harry knew landed snobs wouldn’t last a day without their servants and had no pity for the lot of them. Harry finally passed the large gates and stepped onto the grounds of Hogwarts castle. He felt the familiar magic wash over him and breathed deeply. He’d always loved this great castle and was happy to see the current leaseholder treating it well.

He rounded the curve, and the grand entrance rose up before him. Harry could see Lupin standing at the foot of the steps, many of the nobility darting looks at the stranger. Though there were still several eyes glued to his approach. Harry let his eyes fall over the group of school children and sent them blessings for a healthy year. The school matron was getting on in years, but Harry could still remember when she had been one of the ones watching him with young eyes. Harry’s gaze traveled over the others, not really paying them attention as he reached the foot of the steps. Lupin moved a foot back and dropped in an almost kneeling position, though his knees did not touch the ground before rising to greet Harry.

“My Lord,” he said softly before stepping to the side and allowing Harry to pass.

Harry felt the warmth of the villagers leave him as he ascended the steps, Lupin turning to follow behind him. The nobility bowed their heads as he passed, and Harry ignored them. Harry was nearly to the door when he felt his breath catch. His head snapped to the side and his green eyes lit on a large locket that rested against green fabric. He inhaled sharply at the knowledge that what lay inside belonged to him. He  _ had  _ to have it! Harry continued towards the large doorway as if nothing had occurred while he plotted in his mind how to get the trinket. Perhaps he could have Lupin seduce the wearer.

Harry and Lupin entered the Great Hall and the man let out a soft whistle. “Nice,” he murmured low enough for only Harry to hear. Harry reached the dais and Lupin waited while he moved up the two steps and over to the chair. Harry unhooked the triangle and swung the cloak from around his shoulders, draping the shimmering fabric over the back of the High Chair. Harry turned to face the crowded hall, and Lupin moved up to stand beside his chair as the guests moved into the Great Hall. Harry ignored the feeling of eyes on him and crossed his legs beneath his robe and leaned back comfortably in his chair.

Harry was surprised when the locket settled in one of the Founder’s chairs and pinpointed the man as a descendant of Slytherin. He cast a glance at the wearer to see a handsome man with dark brown hair and wearing a pleasant shade of green. There was a commotion at the back of the room, and Harry tuned out the welcoming speech from the latest generation of Dumbledores, the highest ranking lord in the county. He focused on the feel of the nearby trinket that called to him.

The soft hum of the trinket blended with the music as the dancing began. Harry knew there had been a time, back when he’d still believed in the prophecy, that he had joined in the dancing. But that had been a very long time ago. Now he merely sat and waited for the sunrise so he could return home. Lupin stepped away from Harry with a casual touch to his shoulder before going to seek out his own dance partners. So far, Harry could tell no one had caught the werewolf’s attention. Despite Lupin’s array of former lovers, he was actually quite choosy in whom he bedded.

Someone let out a cry of alarm that was followed by several gasps. The crowd began to part and Harry bit back a laugh at the sight of the bear-size dog that strolled through the ballroom. No wonder no one wanted to chance capturing the animal; they all well knew the Grimm was an omen of his own. Harry stood from the chair and waited for Sirius to reach him. The dog stopped and bowed its head once it reached Harry. Harry placed a hand on Sirius’s head, knowing the man could not change out of his animal form in the living realm without Harry’s blessing. As soon as Harry’s hand touched the dark fur, the animal transformed leaving a kneeling Sirius in black robes edged in silver with the Hallows symbol stitched in silver on the back of the cape. Harry leaned down to speak softly to Sirius.

“You seek to amuse me tonight, Sirius?”

Sirius lifted his head, his grey eyes shining with mirth. “My lady, My Lord.”

Harry gave a nod and stepped back, having already wandlessly cast the charm on Sirius’s own ring. Sirius stood as well and stepped to the side. Harry glanced up and he could sense the others in the room looking as well.  The quiet room was tense with anticipation, and Harry smirked, a small lifting of his lips that was seen by none but wine-colored eyes. Harry smiled gently as he spotted the black owl that circled the room before soaring down towards Harry and Sirius. Just before she flew into them, Hedwig transformed in a swirl of black that caused the hall to erupt in gasps.

Hedwig wore a sleek black dress with an empire waistline, the bodice decorated in sparkling diamonds that tapered off to black lace sleeves that went down to her wrists. The skirt moved seductively against her legs as she walked, somehow showing off her figure exquisitely. Harry knew every man in the room would try to dance with her, but only Sirius would get that honor. Hedwig moved forward and curtsied deeply to Harry. In Harry’s former life, Hedwig had been his owl and constant companion. When he had crossed over to become Master of Death he had used his power to give her the gift of humanity. Because of this, the fact that his own power coursed through her blood, she was the only one that did not need his magical blessing to transform in the mortal realm. Hedwig rose from her curtsy, and Harry moved forward to place a kiss on her cheek.

“You have been too long with Sirius.” She giggled at his words and pressed a return kiss to his cheek. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from pulling back. “The heir of Slytherin has a locket I must have. Discover what you can.”

She gave a nod and stepped back. As she turned, Harry noticed the diamond-studded outline of the Hallows symbol on the sheer black cape attached to her dress. Harry returned to his chair and settled in to watch his people enjoy themselves. Just then, the old wizard in too-bright teal robes that had spoken earlier moved forward. He gave a bow to the newly arrived duet.

“Welcome, servants of Lord Samhain. We are blessed to have so many of his people with us this year.”

Sirius waved his hand, cutting the man off. “Then allow us the chance to enjoy ourselves on our Lord’s behalf.” Harry bit back a smirk as Sirius pushed past the man and made his way to the dance floor. Music immediately started back up and Harry settled back to watch the show.

Tom’s heart thudded in his chest. Waiting on the steps of the castle for Lord Samhain had been nerve wrecking. Then the man with the red cape that sported the symbol matching the Lord’s circlet had appeared in a whirl of blackness. Tom’s heart had stuttered. Was he too late? Had the Lord taken a consort? Tom didn’t even think about labeling the other man as a lover; he doubted the Dark Lord would allow a simple lover to wear his symbol. As his locket heated against his chest, Tom’s attention had been pulled from the newcomer even as others whispered. His dark red eyes, an inheritance from his mother due to, according to legend, an ancient affair with the devil by some distant relation, had eagerly watched the approaching figure cloaked in silver.

Tom watched eagerly as the Dark Lord approached the newcomer, watched for any signs of over-familiarity. But there had been none, and Tom had breathed a sigh of relief. As the Lord approached the castle, Tom could feel his locket heating against his chest and, for a moment, he thought he’d felt a cold stare on him. But he could make nothing out in the shadows of the man's cloak.

Once inside, Tom eagerly took his seat on the dais. He was not nearly close enough to the Dark Lord, but he was closer than he’d been the last Hallow’s Eve he’d attended. The Dark Lord hadn’t even offered the other man a seat, confirming even more Tom’s suspicion that the man was a mere follower or servant. Lucius and Severus joined him after the welcome speech so the two could converse and allow Tom to join in if he wished. Tom kept an eye on the Dark Lord as he watched the manservant move to the dance floor and make his way from partner to partner. While he seemed indiscriminate in his partners, Tom noticed the man danced with more wizards than witches.

Then the black pair had arrived. The large Grimm that transformed before them all, and Tom saw green eyes light with amusement. While everyone else scanned the air for whatever the Lord waited for, Tom had taken in the never before seen soft tilt of lips. His stomach flipped at the rare sight, barely registering the black owl-cum-woman that now stood before the Lord. Once the pair had been greeted the Lord returned to his seat and Tom returned to watching. The black-clothed dancers twirled around the dance floor song after song while the red-caped man continued his promenade through the unattached attendees. The Grimm and owl paused long enough to accept the drinks the other man brought them. The trio spoke for a minute before separating once more and returning to their dancing. Through it all, the Lord watched expressionless.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” Tom turned his attention to the gruff voice and was surprised to see the red-caped man bowing before them. “My name is Remus Lupin, confidante and companion to the Dark Lord Samhain.” His lips curled up in a smile. “I find it best to get that bit out of the way. Saves in the tedious questions leading up to what people generally wish to know.”

Lucius gave a chuckle beside Tom, and the Lupin fellow turned his attention to Tom’s friend. His smile broadened widely, almost ferally. “And who might you be?”

Lucius gave a bow. “Lucius Malfoy at your service.” Lucius indicated Tom and Severus. “Lord Marvolo Slytherin and our friend, Severus Snape.”

“Ah,” gold eyes twinkled. “So you are the Slytherin heir. The castle said you had claimed your seat.” The confusion must have shown on their faces causing Lupin to chuckle. “When you have lived as long as I have, you learn to hear the magic in such places,” he explained.

“Have you been with Lord Samhain long, then?” Severus asked, bless the man.

The broad grin never left the scarred face, but the eyes hardened slightly. “I knew My Lord when he had a mortal name. I was personally chosen to serve him upon my mortal death.”

Tom took the cryptic words to mean Lupin had known the Dark Lord when they were both mortals.

“Does he have many such servants?” Lucius asked curiously.

“Such servants as what?” Lupin tilted his head in a way that reminded Tom of a curious wolf. “Personally chosen or once-mortal servants?”

“Both?” Lucius voiced quickly. “Either.”

Lupin’s lips turned up in a smirk. “You’re a curious one, aren’t you? For a dance or two I might answer that question.”

Lupin held his hand out and Lucius eagerly took it before following the man out onto the dance floor. Tom knew Lucius hadn’t taken a lover since Narcissa’s death two years previous and he wondered if the blond had his sights on Lupin.

“If we are lucky, Luke will get close to Lupin and perhaps you might have an in with your Dark Lord,” Severus whispered near Tom’s ear. Tom nodded in agreement.

They watched the pair dance and after the third song it was clear to any that knew Lucius that he was being conquered. The blond’s face was flushed with more than the exertion of dancing, and the two men danced shockingly close. Tom glanced over at the Dark Lord to see how he was taking his companion’s actions and was surprised to see a smirk on the pink lips. His green eyes watched the soon-to-be lovers as they moved over the dance floor, and he seemed to be enjoying the display. Tom wasn’t surprised when he lost track of Lucius and his dance partner some time later, and he turned his attention back to the Dark Lord. How was he going to get the man’s attention? Should he corner the man as he was leaving? He always left at dawn, rather the festivities were over or not. Should he simply approach the man during the evening? It had never been done before to his knowledge, but perhaps it wasn’t that it wasn’t allowed but simply that no one had ever done it before.

Tom turned his attention at the sound of rustling fabric to see Lucius standing beside him. Tom smirked when he saw a bite mark on the man’s neck, barely hidden by the collar of Lucius’s robes. Outwardly, Lucius looked as cold as ever but Tom knew him well enough to see the air of contentment around him.

“Having a pleasant evening, Lucius?” Severus teased causing a slight blush to appear on Lucius’s cheeks. He brought his hand up to his neck and rubbed gently.

“I think the man might have been an animal in his mortal life.” Severus snickered at the bland statement and Tom bit back a snort. The trio turned to focus on the red-caped man as he strode up to the Dark Lord’s chair. He knelt before the man, one knee bent the other reaching the floor and his head bowed for a mere second before he looked up and spoke. Green eyes turned to the trio and Tom’s breath caught at their emerald depth. The Dark Lord gave a single nod of his head before turning back to wave Lupin off. The man rose and bowed quickly before stepping back and heading over to the small group.

He smiled when he reached them and once again bowed. “My Lord has approved my request to extend an invitation to you and your friends, Lord Malfoy. Our own Hallow’s Eve celebration has not yet started. My Lord promises safe passage to and from our castle, though you will be unable to leave the grounds. The celebration lasts a week though you will be free to leave whenever you wish.”

Lucius bowed to Lupin. “We happily accept your Lord’s invitation.”

Lupin grinned broadly. “Will you accept another dance in celebration of your acceptance, Lucius?” the man practically purred. “We will return in time to collect your friends.”

Lucius didn’t answer, simply slipped his hand in Lupin’s and the two moved off. “I do believe he is smitten,” Severus mumbled beside Tom, and Tom nodded in agreement. He turned to meet green eyes and pink lips turned up in a knowing smile before the beautiful face turned away to watch the dancers once more.

Eventually, Lucius and Lupin returned and Lupin once again bowed to them. “My Lord is ready to leave.” Tom glanced over at the Dark Lord, unaware he had given any signal but trusted the man’s advisor to know his own Lord. Tom gave a nod and turned to Severus.

“Are you coming, Sev?”

“Absolutely,” the dark-eyed man said, placing his wine glass on a passing tray and moving forward. Lupin grinned and led them away from the man sitting in the High Chair and towards the entrance hall. Tom glanced behind him but the Dark Lord was already gone.

They stepped out into the cool morning air and Tom spotted the dark couple standing near the bottom step. As the small group met up with the duo the air around them shimmered and the Dark Lord appeared as if from nowhere. He moved his hand and the shimmering air seemed to morph into his silvery cloak.

“Thank Hades that is over with,” the Dark Lord said in a soft tenor that caused Tom’s breath to catch. “Remy, would you care to introduce our guests?” Green eyes turned to them and washed over Tom momentarily. Something flashed in their depths but it was gone before Tom could decipher it.

“My Lord, this is Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Lord Marvolo Slytherin.”

“Ah,” the Dark Lord said softly. “The heir of Slytherin Hogwarts mentioned.”

Lupin gave a nod of his head. “Indeed. Gentlemen may I introduce Lord Samhain, Lord Sirius, and Lady Hedwig.”

“Lovely,” Lord Samhain drawled. “Can we return home now?” Without waiting for an answer he turned to the dark-clad couple and gave a small twirl of his hand. A moment later The Grimm and owl headed off towards the darkened wood. “Remy, the ring,” he said before disappearing. Tom’s breath caught. Perhaps it had been a trick. Perhaps they weren’t truly-

“You really don’t want to tag along with him,” Lupin said, pulling their attention to him. The man gave a small but visible shudder. “I thought Apparating was bad, but whatever he uses to travel is positively revolting. Like being buried alive and frozen at the same time. Come,” he added cheerfully after his gruesome revelation. He pulled a ring from his finger and held it up. “It acts like a… portkey, I believe you call them. Leaves in three… two…” Tom and the others touched their fingers to the ring and Lupin uttered something in a language Tom didn’t recognize.

After the familiar sucking feeling settled in his stomach, Tom looked around to see they stood in the middle of a large foyer bustling with people going from a darkened corridor to a set of open doors and back. Tom spotted the green-eyed Dark Lord leaning against a white pillar and looking bored as a woman in dark grey robes and wild hair berated him.

“…pulling the reapers from Romania. You might have mentioned it earlier.”

The man waved his hand nonchalantly before swooping to pluck a black kitten climbing up his cloak. “There’s a plague in Vienna.”

“Venice!” Lupin shouted across the foyer.

“Guests!” a high feminine voice shouted, pulling their attention to a young girl no more than sixteen with long flowing gold hair, pink cheeks, and rosy lips. She wore a gown of green gauzy fabric that swirled around her dancing body as she moved to the newly arrived trio. She lay a hand on Severus’s arm and blinked rapidly up at him. “Hello. What’s your name?”

“Brigit!” the Dark Lord snapped, pulling the blonde’s attention. “He is not dying.”

She pouted and pulled back before tossing a glare at the Lord. “I told you my name was Lavender now.”

“Yes, yes. And a decade ago it was Rose. And before that it was Lily. And before that it was Petunia. And-“

“Petunia!” the girl shrieked. “What a horrid name. I would never- Oh! Hyacinth. That’s lovely. I think I shall like to be called Hyacinth,” she muttered as she wandered off.

“Please forgive Brigit,” the Dark Lord told them. “She’s rather flighty at times.” He motioned to the open doors. “Shall we see if the celebrations have begun? Archivist, you’ve a cat on your head,” he said as he walked towards the hall.

The bushy-haired woman reached up and plucked a black cat from the back of her curls. “Chaos! You wretched imp,” she scolded the cat before it jumped from her hands and chased after the Dark Lord and its twin still nestled in the man’s arms.

Tom and the others followed. The hall was bustling with people and ghosts as they walked through. The ones they passed close enough to, stopped their activities and bowed to the passing Dark Lord before going back to their jobs or conversations. He stopped beside a long table filled with food and snatched up a pastry before stuffing it into his mouth. Tom watched in utter fascination as a pink tongue darted out to catch the juices on pink lips. The Dark Lord turned to them with a bright smile that made Tom’s heart flutter.

“Please, enjoy yourself. We have food, wine, and dancing once the musicians set up. Things are a bit different here but we hope you will enjoy yourself. The festival is set to last a few days, but if you need a place to rest, please seek out any of the guards and they will show you to a room. If you will excuse me.” He stepped away and Tom watched him disappear into the crowd.

When Tom turned back, Lupin was handing his cape off to a servant. He turned to them. “There are tables over here if you wish to rest for a bit. If your energy is lagging from the Hogwarts festival I suggest the pink cider. It has a bit of pepper-up quality. As My Lord said, feel free to help yourself to food and drink. Lucius, I believe the band is ready. Shall we?”

Just as Lucius’s hand landed in Lupin’s, the band did indeed play its first note. Tom settled in a chair and watched the dance floor fill with couples. He eventually spotted the black-clad couple twirling among the others, though both had done away with their capes. Tom figured it was merely redundant to wear the Dark Lord’s symbol in his own castle. He watched the others, waiting for the Dark Lord himself to reappear.

He finally spotted the green-robed man spinning around the dance floor with an elderly ghost woman in his arms. He smiled brightly at the old woman as they danced and talked. Tom watched, enchanted with this version of the Dark Lord. It was obvious he enjoyed himself here among his own people. The Dark Lord led the woman over to the buffet table and nibbled on another pastry as they continued their talk. Eventually she left to join a group of other ghosts and the Dark Lord picked over the food.

“Harry! Harry!” Tom watched a young girl in poofy skirts and clutching a doll run up to the Dark Lord. He popped the last of his food into his mouth and bent down with a smile to speak to the girl. Harry. Tom let the name swirl in his mind as he watched the girl talk excitedly. Harry, the Dark Lord, listened intently before giving a wide smile and leading her out onto the dance floor.

“He has a library,” Severus said, appearing at Tom’s side. “The archivist has agreed to show it to me.”

Tom smirked at his friend. “I will give you a nice tombstone, my friend.”

Severus merely sneered at him as the man walked away to join the young lady that had berated Harry earlier that evening. Tom turned his attention back to the Dark Lord only to see the man heading his way. His heart thudded in his chest, the warming locket heating uncomfortably through his robe. Harry smiled welcomingly as he approached, and Tom rose to his feet.

“Lord Slytherin.”

“Lord Samhain,” Tom replied, surprised his voice held steady.

“I had meant to attend you and your friends earlier but Lady Goethe is quite demanding. It seems your friends have abandoned you, will you accept a dance as forgiveness for leaving you lamentably deserted?”

Tom placed his hand in Harry’s. “It would be my pleasure, My Lord.”

Harry’s hand was surprisingly warm and slightly calloused; his grip firm as he led Tom out onto the dance floor. “Please, call me ‘Harry’. Most of my guests do so. So what do you think of my festivities?” Harry asked as he pulled Tom close and slipped a hand around his waist. The Dark Lord was only marginally taller than Tom and they fit together perfectly. Tom had noticed most of the dances done here were more intimate than what he was used to, but in this moment, in Harry’s arms, he didn’t mind.

“It is different than ours,” Tom offered. “Your guests seem more…”

“Plebeian,” Harry offered while Tom searched for the right word. Red eyes met green.

“I was going to say relaxed.”

Harry let out a soft chuckle. “Many of the late nobility do not feel the need to lower themselves to associate with many of my guests,” he explained. “I do not discriminate on who is welcome in my castle. They are all my souls. And I will never give up what is mine,” the man added in a dark tone that sent a shiver down Tom’s spine. He felt Harry’s words had a double meaning but he couldn’t quite comprehend it in that moment.

Tom merely nodded and allowed the Dark Lord to lead him about the dance floor. He reveled in the man’s gentle but firm touch, leading him, holding him. The song ended and disappointment washed over Tom, but Harry didn’t release him, instead led Tom directly into the next steps. Harry smirked at him as if reading his mind.

“You didn’t think I’d let you go so easily, Lord Slytherin? I dance with all my guests, and since your friends ran off, I owe you three in their stead.”

Tom gave a nod, a smile curling his lips. “I believe I can live with that, My Lord.”

Harry threw his head back with a laugh, and Tom thought it was the most wonderful sound. “Most people do not speak of living when in my presence, Lord Slytherin.”

“Please, call me ‘Tom’,” he said, realizing he’d never offered his own name.

“Tom,” Harry repeated and it sounded like silk on the man’s lips. “I like that name.” Harry dipped his head slightly and warm air brushed over Tom’s ear. “Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Slytherin,”

Tom jerked back in surprise. “How-“

Harry smirked at him. “I am the Master of Death, Tom. But you already knew that. And I know that which applies to me,” Harry said cryptically and pulled Tom into another turn.

This time when the music faded they were interrupted by a gentleman who bowed deeply. “My Lord, I request the pleasure of this dance.”

Harry smiled apologetically at Tom. “I will find you for our next dance later, Tom. I do thank you for joining us.” He released Tom’s waist but brought Tom’s hand to his lips and pressed a quick kiss to the fingers. Tom’s breath caught at the flirtatious smile before Harry turned to the newcomer. “Oliver,” Harry began as Tom headed back to the edge of the dance floor. “Regale me with news of your travels while I avoid your clumsy attempts at dancing.”

Tom turned back once he reached a safe distance to see the two men barely dancing. The Oliver fellow was talking rapidly while Harry’s face sported a stern look. He nodded on occasion while listening to the man. Finally the man leaned back and Harry gave a firm shake of his head before they parted. A woman walked up to Harry and he greeted her with a bright smile. Whatever news the Oliver fellow had brought had not pleased his Lord, but apparently Harry wasn’t going to let it interrupt his celebration.

Tom had long since lost sight of the Dark Lord when he decided to do a bit of exploring. They had not been told they couldn’t wander the castle, only that they couldn’t leave the grounds. Not that Tom had any wish to go too far from his Dark Lord. Now that he had seen a freer side of the man he was even more determined to have him. Harry’s smile was beautiful, his laugh infectious, and Tom wanted it all for himself. He began to plot the man’s seduction during their next dance as he wandered out into a moonlit garden. He knew it had been dawn when they’d left Hogwarts, and, though they had been at the castle for several hours already, he knew they hadn’t been here all day. He wondered if it was forever evening in this enchanted land or if the castle was enchanted. Or perhaps it was only for the Samhain festival.

Regardless, Tom enjoyed the garden, taking in the different and exotic flowers he came across during his stroll. He followed the winding path around the gardens, past a fountain of a wolf, and along a castle wall. He discovered a patio with double doors that led inside and a white wrought-iron patio set. He settled in one of the chairs, pleased to note it had a permanent cushioning charm, and sat back to study the odd array of stars. They were nothing like he’d studied in astronomy during his school years; he couldn’t make out a single familiar constellation.

He turned towards the door that stood partly open at the sound of another door opening and sharp, clipped steps. He rose to move away, not willing to be caught eavesdropping. But the voice that spoke stopped his movement.

“Bring him!” he heard Harry order in a firm voice.

Hurried steps moved through the inside room. “Harry, you can’t mean to see him now,” a man said sounding breathless as if he’d been hurrying towards the room.

“I will not let this go on a moment longer, Sirius,” Harry said sternly, and Tom recognized the name as the black-clad Grimm.

“But it is Samhain,” Sirius argued weakly, as if he knew he couldn’t deter the Dark Lord.

“All the more reason to finish this. Then I will have something else to celebrate.”

“Is it not enough that you have found him-“ Sirius’s words were cut off as the opposite door opened once more.

Light flared in the room and Tom realized he could see the room in the glass reflection of a cabinet. Harry stood in the middle of the room looking regal and commanding, the circlet was gone from his head and his hair looked as if he’d been running his fingers through it. He tapped a white wand against his thigh and his green robes had been exchanged for black with gold piping. His lips thinned as he watched a young guard move forward with a prisoner. The prisoner was forced to his knees before Harry, and the guard moved back. Tom saw Sirius leaning against a desk, his own wand held surreptitiously in a hand pressed back on top of the desk. Harry moved to circle the man, his green eyes had a hard look in them as he took in the figure. The prisoner raised his head defiantly as Harry once more stood in front of him.

“I should have known we would meet again, Gellert.”

Tom gave a small start and looked closer at the bearded man, his dark hair messy and tangled looking nothing like the powerful man that graced the papers in his bid to take over the wizarding world. But why would the master of death get involved in a power play?

“Nothing to say for yourself?” Harry asked the defiant man. “I warned you to stay in your own realm, Gellert. Your old associate heeded my warning, I had hoped you would as well. Even now you can’t take your eyes off my ring.” Gellert’s head snapped up at Harry’s words and the Dark Lord smirked. “Oh, yes. It is my stone.” Harry reached up to run a finger over the black stone in his ring. “Shall I summon someone for you, Gellert? Perhaps the poor Dumbledore girl you murdered?” Dumbledore? Gellert gave a small jerk and Harry let out a dark chuckle. “Oh, yes. It was your curse that ended the poor child’s life. Or did you really think Albus turned his back on you out of guilt?” Harry stepped towards the prisoner, power radiating from his body. “You killed Gregorovitch!” Harry said coldly, sending a shiver of fear down Tom’s spine.

“He had your vand,” Gellert spat out.

Harry snorted. “Of course he had my wand. I loaned it to him.”

“He could have done great things,” Gellert said, contempt clear in his voice. “Instead he uses to make more vands.”

“And what next? Would you have sought out the Peverell line to find the cloak? The stone?”

“I vould kill dem all,” Gellert said viciously. “De Hallows vill be mine und I vill be master over all.”

Gellert jumped to his feet and lurched towards Harry. But the Dark Lord was quicker and Gellert was frozen in mid-air. Tom’s breath caught at the show of immense power. Damn! Harry was sexy as hell. “You fool,” Harry sneered. “I have been master longer than you have been alive. Do you truly think I would leave my most prized objects left to flounder in the mortal realm? I know where each and every thing I hold dear is.” Tom’s heart clenched in his chest as Harry glanced over at the glass-fronted cabinet. Had the Dark Lord seen him spying? Surely not or Tom would be hauled into the study for his audacity to eavesdrop. Tom jumped in surprise when Gellert fell to the floor. Harry used his boot to roll the man over onto his back, then pressed the heel into the man’s chest. “I warned you, Gellert, and now you will pay. Next time you are in my realm you will not be returning to the mortal plane.” Harry kicked his foot away and stepped back. “Release him.”

The guard from earlier returned by Gellert’s side and pulled the man to his feet. He was led from the room while Harry seemed to study his wand. “Bring me Dumbledore.”

Sirius jerked from the desk. “Surely not, Harry. It is not your place-“

“It is my place!” he said sternly, cutting the man off. “Albus Dumbledore will fulfill his end of the bargain. We made a deal.”

“A deal with death is no deal,” Sirius spit out.

Harry smirked at the man. “You made a deal with death.”

Sirius’s features softened, as did his tone. “No. I made a deal with my godson. He just happened to be masquerading as death at the time. You will destroy his soul, Harry.”

“I saved his soul,” Harry growled out. “He would have destroyed it ten times over if he had followed the path he was going down. He knew the consequences when we spoke. Fetch me Albus Dumbledore,” he repeated warily. Harry moved forward and stopped beside Sirius. He placed his wand on the desk and stepped back. Sirius glanced from the wand to Harry.

“And where will you be?”

“I have a soul to collect,” he replied cryptically, though it brought a smile to Sirius’s face.

“I told you; you only needed patience.”

“Bah!” Harry replied before strolling off. Sirius watched him go before morphing into the Grimm and disappearing in a cloud of black mist.

Tom made his way off the patio and back towards the ballroom. He had just reached the wolf fountain when Harry stepped into view, a bright smile on his face when he spotted Tom.

“I had a feeling I would find you here. Bored of my party already?”

“Of course not, My Lord.”

“Harry,” he interrupted and Tom bowed his head.

“Harry. I was merely curious about your castle. The garden is lovely. Is it always night here?”

Harry chuckled as he moved closer. “No. But Samhain is special. If you have had your fill of the garden I could show you some of my favorite places.”

Tom took the proffered arm as he moved next to Harry. “I would love that, Harry.”

“Excellent,” Harry replied before leading Tom down a different path.

They eventually came to another door that Harry opened and motioned for Tom to enter. Harry stepped in behind him and closed the door before re-taking Tom’s arm. “This is one of my favorite places,” Harry said softly against Tom’s ear as if afraid to wake someone. Tom shivered as the hot air caressed his skin. They turned a corner and came to a corridor with paintings lining its walls. Tom expected to see the typical portraits but all he could see were landscapes. “You see,” Harry began as they walked, “as Master of Death I control many things. Well, I suppose ‘control’ isn’t the right word. Regardless, I have the ability to travel to any time. These are some of my favorite eras. By simply stepping through the paintings I can visit to my heart’s content.”

Tom paused at a painting with an odd-looking… contraption. It looked similar to a closed carriage though no horses pulled it and the wheels were a thick, black substance. Harry chuckled and tugged on his arm. “None of that, Lord Slytherin. Can’t have you peeking at the future.”

Harry led Tom further down the corridor and around the corner. “Further back in the garden is a lovely spring I enjoy bathing in on occasion,” Harry admitted, causing Tom’s cock to twitch. “We also have an extensive library which I believe your friend Severus is visiting with our Archivist. I do hope she remembers he has to return eventually. Of course there’s my own little sanctuary,” He said, pulling them to a stop in front of a large door. Tom’s gut clenched when Harry spoke softly near his ear. “Would you like to see my sanctuary, Tom?” Tom’s knees almost gave out at the way Harry practically purred his name. He swallowed thickly.

“Of course, My Lord.”

Harry chuckled deeply, sending shivers down Tom’s spine. “I do like the way you say ‘my lord,’ Tom. Come,” he added as he pushed the door open and led Tom into a large room. A large bedroom. With a very large bed that Tom couldn’t seem to drag his eyes away from. He jumped when Harry’s voice sounded softly next to his ear. “Do you like my sanctuary, Tom?”

“It’s lovely,” Tom somehow managed to breathe out. He felt Harry’s arm slide around his waist and Tom was soon pressed against Harry’s front. He looked up into bright green eyes.

“Is there anything else of mine you’d like to see, Tom?” Tom lost his breath at the seductive quality of the Dark Lord’s tone. But before he could answer Harry was speaking again. “I believe I still owe you a dance.”

With a wave of his hand, soft music began to fill the room. Harry gripped Tom’s hand and slowly spun him into the first step of a slow waltz. “I hope you don’t mind a private dance,” Harry murmured softly against Tom’s ear. “I do love my friends and people, but I have always been a private person and occasionally need to get away. Does it bother you? To be alone with me, Tom.”

“No, My Lord,” Tom whispered, barely able to get the words out. The Dark Lord hummed softly as he pulled Tom into another spin.

“Do you know,” Harry said almost too casually, “not many mortals are allowed to enter my castle.” Harry’s hand slid up Tom’s back and pulled him closer, a firm thigh sliding between Tom’s legs. “Do you like being special, Tom? Even fewer are allowed entrance into my sanctuary. Does that please you, Tom?” A soft moan involuntarily slipped from Tom’s lips at the way Harry whispered “please” against Tom’s ear. The firm hand slowly slid down Tom’s back and over the dip of his spine. He let out a small gasp as Harry’s hand continued down over the curve of Tom’s arse and he was pulled even tighter against the immortal wizard. A hard bulge pressed against Tom’s thigh. “I do so want to  _ please _ you, Tom.”

A moment later Harry’s mouth was on Tom’s. Tom groaned at the feel of soft lips so insistent on his. He eagerly opened and allowed Harry’s tongue to sweep into his mouth. Tom let out another gasp and clutched at Harry’s robe as his knees threatened to give out. He needn’t have bothered as a moment later he felt himself being lowered to the large bed. He arched up as Harry’s body pressed him down into the soft bedding. Harry pulled back from the kiss but before Tom could catch his breath warm lips were sucking and nibbling at his neck.

“H-Harry,” Tom moaned as he pressed his hips up to seek friction on his desperate cock. He’d never felt this way with any lover before and the depths of his feelings were nearly overwhelming. Harry pulled back and green eyes bore into wine-red ones.

“You are mine, Tom Riddle,” Harry growled and Tom could do nothing but nod dumbly. Harry shifted his weight to one arm and brought the other one up to give a flick of his wrist. Tom blinked in surprise and let out a moan as their naked bodies pressed together. Harry’s green eyes slid down Tom’s naked form and he licked his lips hungrily. Tom gave a small jerk when Harry ran his hands down Tom’s naked torso. “It has been quite a few decades since I have taken a lover, Tom.” Tom refused to believe he squeaked when Harry’s hand wrapped around his cock. Harry gave a mischievous smile as he tugged gently. “But I’m fairly certain I can remember what to do.”

He leaned back over Tom and once more covered his mouth. Tom reached up to let his own hands explore the firm body over him. He was somehow surprised to feel the muscles bunch in Harry’s arms as he moved his hand over Tom’s leaking cock. Harry’s mouth moved to press kisses along Tom’s jawline, neck, and collarbone. Tom’s hands slid up Harry’s arms and over his shoulders as the man kissed his way down Tom’s body. Tom moaned as a warm mouth covered a sensitive nipple and sucked. Tom’s nails scraped over Harry’s shoulders as he writhed beneath the man.

Eventually Harry slipped away from Tom’s nipples and continued his journey down over Tom’s torso. Tom eagerly thrust his hips up as Harry suckled at his navel, his hands sliding through dark hair. Tom cried out as wet lips finally wrapped around his leaking member, and Harry swallowed him down. “Harry!”

Harry hummed happily around Tom as he sucked gently and licked teasingly over Tom’s cock. In all the years he had dreamed about the Dark Lord, Tom had never thought it could be so exquisite to have the Master of Death master his body so deliciously. Tom spread his legs eagerly when he felt something prod at his entrance. His hands tugged at Harry’s hair when a slick finger slipped inside him. Tom had never allowed another person such intimacies, always choosing to take his lovers than allow them to take him. But this- Harry over him, Harry leading him, taking him- felt so right.

“Fuck, you’re tight, Tom,” Harry moaned as he pushed his finger in deeper and pressed a kiss to Tom’s inner thigh. Harry went back to teasing Tom with his mouth and opening him up. Tom barely noticed the second finger but the third caused a slight burning sensation that made him jerk in discomfort. Harry moved up his body and began to suckle at Tom’s ear. “Just relax. It’ll be okay,” Harry cooed as his fingers gentled and spread Tom open. Tom obeyed and let Harry lead. Soon he was moaning with each thrust of fingers deep inside him. “Fuck yeah. That’s it, Tom. Take it. Fuck my fingers. Can’t wait to have my cock inside you.”

“Please,” Tom did  _ not _ beg. But whatever emotion had been in his tone had Harry moving. Tom barely registered the emptiness before Harry’s prick was pushing into him.

“So tight. So tight. So tight,” Harry moaned as he pushed deep into Tom, splitting him open and filling him with a delicious heat. Harry paused once he was fully sheathed in Tom and lowered his head to kiss Tom fully on the mouth. The kiss seemed to last an eternity as Harry slowly explored Tom’s mouth. Tom once again found his fingers sliding through Harry’s soft curls. He didn’t understand his fascination with the man’s hair but Harry didn’t seem to mind so Tom accepted this new obsession and tugged gently on the strands as Harry’s tongue drove him crazy. Tom didn’t even realize Harry was moving until the man’s cock pressed against his prostate causing Tom to pull back from the kisses to cry out.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Harry moaned as he continued to move over Tom, green eyes watching the body beneath him intently. He lowered his head to whisper in Tom’s ear. “Going to make you mine, Tom Riddle. No one else will ever have you again.”

Tom’s breath caught and he thrust his hips up at a particularly hard thrust. He moaned as Harry hit his prostate again and pulled at the clump of hair in his fingers.

“Gonna fuck you ‘til you’re raw and suck that gorgeous cock,” Harry moaned against Tom’s neck as he bit and suckled at the skin there. “Can’t wait to see you riding my cock. Gonna make you scream until you’re hoarse.”

“Yes,” Tom moaned. He’d never enjoyed dirty talk but the way Harry whispered against his skin, the images he was providing for Tom left Tom aching for more. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist as the man began to thrust harder, hitting Tom’s prostate over and over.

“Can’t wait to fuck your sweet mouth and watch my come leak from your lips. Oh, Tom! Tom.”

“Harry. Harry,” Tom moaned but before he could beg the man to touch him Harry was pulling at Tom’s cock. Tom cried out as his orgasm hit him hard, his spunk spilling over Harry’s hand and Tom’s stomach.

“Yes!” Harry hissed and Tom moaned as he felt Harry throb inside him and warm liquid spurt inside his channel. Harry covered Tom’s mouth in another kiss, this one slow and languorous as he gently pulled from Tom’s body. “Mmm,” Harry murmured as he moved off of Tom and went to sit beside him.

Tom blinked up at the man as a blanket covered them and Harry smiled down at him. “Somehow I just knew you’d be brilliant.” Harry reached over and Tom felt a tingle of magic on his chest. A moment later Harry pulled his hand back and Tom’s eyes went wide as he saw his locket dangling from Harry’s fingers. Harry watched the locket gleam in the candlelight. “You mortals always seek to prolong your life, having no idea the dangers you do to yourself. It is a quest that will never cease.” Harry unclasped the chain and slipped it around his neck.

Tom sat up and reached for the necklace but Harry slapped his hand away. He reached over and cupped Tom’s chin. “I told you I do not give up what is mine.” Harry ran his fingers over the locket lovingly and Tom swallowed thickly. Did he know what Tom had done? Harry laughed as if reading Tom’s thoughts and pressed a chaste kiss to Tom’s lips. “Do you know why I go to Hogsmeade every Samhain?” he asked, settling back on his pillows.

“Because it is Samhain,” Tom answered. “You come to help us welcome in the sacred holiday.”

Harry gave a small tilt of his head in agreement. “Yes, but why always Hogsmeade? Did you never wonder? Out of all the places I could visit.”

Tom swallowed hard. “Because Hogwarts was your home.”

Harry’s eyes widened and a smile spread over his face. “Oh, I knew you were a smart one, my love. Yes. I am an ancestor of Gryffindor, just as you are a descendant of Slytherin and Dumbledore a descendant of Hufflepuff. But that is not why.”

Tom settled more comfortably on the bed and pulled the covers over his exposed lower half, more out of propriety than modesty as he didn’t think this conversation was one to have in the buff. “I know you do not enjoy it. You always seem bored, so why do you come to us?”

“Years ago-  _ centuries _ ago a seer made a prophecy that I would find my soulmate at Hogwarts. The other half of my soul. I cannot feel a living soul so assumed it would be someone close to death.” Harry reached up to once again pet the locket. “But then I felt you. Or a part of you.” Harry turned intense green eyes on Tom. “I know that which is mine, Tom Marvolo Riddle.” Harry clutched the locket protectively. “I know you heard me tell Grindelwald I do not allow my most prized possessions to linger in the mortal realm.”

Hurt and disappointment surged through Tom though he hid it behind his anger. “So you fucked me to get my locket?”

Tom gasped as he was pushed back on the bed, his arms pinned beside his head and Harry straddling him. “ _ My _ locket, Tom. Surely you felt it call out to me. My soul. You destroyed your soul for no reason, Tom. You created a Horcrux to live for eternity but you had no need. You were already destined to live for eternity.” Harry lowered his head, his lips less than a hair’s breadth from Tom’s. “With me.” Tom moaned when Harry’s lips covered his. He had so many questions but none of them mattered in that moment. All he could focus on was Harry’s lips, his tongue as it teased at Tom’s lips and tongue. Tom moaned as Harry pulled away causing the Dark Lord to chuckle. A finger slid down Tom’s cheek and he realized Harry had released his arms. “When you ripped your soul apart it became mine, and when I felt it call to me the prophecy suddenly made sense.”

Tom felt a rush of disappointment when Harry moved off him, and the two men were once again sitting up. “You cannot stay in my realm for long as a mortal.” Harry explained, and a piercing pain shot through Tom. No. He didn’t want to leave Harry. Harry clasped the locket. “But this will allow me to always find you. I can come and go to the mortal realm as much as I wish, and you will be able to stay here a few weeks at a time.” Harry cupped Tom’s cheek again and leaned over to rest their foreheads together. “When you are ready to cross over you will have a place here. But you must understand, Tom,” Harry said sternly, “you will no longer be Lord Slytherin when that time comes. You must pass your title on or let it die. So do what you will, Tom. Make your world a better place. Pass your laws. Then choose your successor and come home.”

Tom’s heart melted at the word “home”. “I am… reluctant to leave you, Harry,” he admitted.

Harry smiled gently at him. “Fifty, a hundred years. Tom, it is a mere nothing when we have eternity. Just think of it as a long engagement. When you return you will officially become my consort. And it’s not as if you won’t see me. I will come to you most every night unless something comes up, and in that case I will send Hedwig with a message.” Harry cupped both of Tom’s cheeks and held his face steady. “I am in love with you Tom Riddle and you will be mine. But I will not stop you from what you wish to accomplish.” Harry gave that mischievous smile Tom was beginning to find adorable. “Perhaps, I can even help you a bit. I am, after all, Master of Death.”

Tom chuckled. “Are you offering to kill anyone that stands in my way?”

Harry reared back, a falsely affronted look on his face. “I am the Master of Death. I do not  _ kill _ anyone. If my reaper collects a soul it was simply their time.”

Tom chuckled and pulled Harry closer to press a kiss to the soft lips. “I love you too, my Dark Lord. And I promise, I will not make you wait more than a hundred years or so.” Tom let his hand slide down Harry’s torso and under the blanket. “Assuming you  _ do _ come visit me. Often,” he purred as a finger stroked up Harry’s half hard cock.

Tom let out a grunt as he was pressed into the mattress. “I believe I mentioned I had a few centuries to make up for.”

Tom slid a leg up Harry’s thigh and wrapped it around the slender waist. “Then we’d best get busy, my delicious Dark Lord. After all, you have an entire list of things to do to me that we should start on.”

Harry let out a deep chuckle as he pressed a kiss to Tom’s lips, the locket pressed between their bodies and giving off a welcoming warmth.


End file.
